


Ring of Fire

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey there! I’m really needing some smutty Cas right now. Can you do something where the reader is being held hostage by Raphael and Cas comes to rescue her and gets trapped in a ring of holy fire. Raphael starts torturing the reader to get Cas to kneel before him. Before Cas is about to break Balthazar comes in with a weapon and frees Cas and they tear the place apart. Cas tells Balthazar he was late then turns to the hurt reader. He heals her and he realizes he almost lost her. Needy smut ensue
Relationships: cas x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Ring of Fire

Feeling the cuffs dig into your wrists, you held back a groan. Raphael was holding you hostage, just in an attempt to get Cas to kneel down before him. Pathetic, really. Didn’t he know that leadership through fear generally fails horribly? Idiot.

You heard the fluttering of wings, your eyes shot up to see Cas. While you were happy to see him, your heart broke. He walked towards you, his blue eyes intense. “Release her.” He growled, his voice gritty and low.

Raphael stepped forward, a smug look on his face, hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped a couple feet from Cas before he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. Flicking it, he dropped it, igniting a ring of holy fire. “Now, why would I do _that_?” Raphael chuckled.

“She has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, but she does.” Raphael moved towards you, slowly, with a purpose. “She’s how I will make you _kneel_.” His eyes shot to Cas for a moment before they locked with yours. “She’s your weakness, Castiel.”

* * *

A hoarse scream echoed off the walls of the abandoned building. It could have been hours, or it could have been days. Either way, you were in more pain than you thought was even possible. The blood flowed down your sides, staining your clothing. You had seen the pain in Cas’s eyes, but that was when you could see. Now, your eyes were puffy, and heavy. You could barely see the sick and twisted angel responsible for this. He gripped your hair, yanking your head back, the angel blade tracing your jaw.

“Stop this!” Cas yelled.

Raphael let your head fall before turning to his brother. “And why would I do that? Do you intend to kneel before me, as you should?” He asked, his voice holding a venom.

Cas’s eyes were on you, his heart breaking. “I– I wi–”

A flurry of wings cut him off. “Now, what is all this?” It was Balthazar. You’d know that voice anywhere.

All that you could hear after that was fighting. So much fighting, and yelling. Your body wanted to shut down, from pain, from blood loss, and from just wanting it to be over. He’d broken you.

Finally, it was dead quiet. Scary quiet. Your heart pounded in your chest, fear taking over. Had Raphael won? Had he managed to kill Cas and Balthazar? A tear escaped your eye, stinging your cheek.

“You were _late_!” You heard Cas yell at Balthazar. He turned to you. “I could have lost her.” His voice was soft, and full of emotion.

“I’m sorry, brother.” Balthazar replied sadly before leaving.

Feeling a hand on your face, you jumped, letting out a whimper. You knew it was Cas, but it was an automatic response. “Y/N…” He sighed as you felt a warmth take over you, your wounds closing, your vision slowly regaining focus. The first thing you saw were those cool blue eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered before getting the cuffs off your wrists, helping you down.

Your arms went around his neck, holding him close. His arms wrapped around your waist, his face in your neck. You could fell his breath on your skin, giving you chills. “I love you, Cas.” You finally told him. It wasn’t like it was some big secret, but you had never actually told him.

He pulled away, his eyes locking with yours. “I love you, as well.“His lips were on yours, hungry, and desperate.” He had nearly lost the woman he loved, without her ever knowing how he felt, without ever holding her close. That scared him. Your hands pushed at his trench coat, hearing the fabric flutter to the floor.

His hand gripped what little was left of your shirt and ripped it from your body, discarding it off to the side. Your fingers worked his tie, anxious to feel his skin against yours. As soon as that was off, you grabbed his shirt and pulled it open, buttons flying this way and that. His mouth kissed down your jaw, lightly biting and sucking the now clean flesh. Where just minutes before had been blood, and cuts. He wanted to worship you, atone for allowing such things to happen to you. His thoughts were cut off when you gripped his member, stroking him. While he was distracted by your perfect skin, you had removed his belt and freed his cock from his pants. His movements against your neck paused as he panted against your neck, enjoying how your fingers wrapped around him.

Snapping his fingers, you were both naked. He moved you to lay on his trench coat, hovering above you. Cas settled himself between your legs, holding himself up on his elbow while his left hand lined himself up. No words were needed. Everything that you wanted to share with each other was being poured into your actions. You moaned when his hips were against your body. His hand trailed down your side as his hips rocked against you. Your hands were on his waist, your breathing picking up.

He shifted slightly, placing one of your legs over his shoulder, allowing him to thrust even deeper. “Cas!” You gasped, your eyes slowly closing. His arms were shaking slightly as he held himself above you, his hips moving quickly. You felt pleasure wash over your whole body as your walls clenched around him. “Cas..oh, Cas…” You moaned, your fingers leaving marks on him.

Hearing his name fall from your lips as you fell into oblivion did him in. “Y/N…” He groaned, snapping his hips forward a few more times before he filled you with his seed.

Your eyes slowly opened as he let your leg down, a smile on both of your faces. Neither of you made an attempt to move, simply laying, tangled in each other. Your lips lazily moving together in bliss.


End file.
